pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilik Chamber
|} 'Dorm': Entei Dorm At the Pokemon Trainer Academy Personality and History 'Personality': Kilik is an independent guy who never gives up no matter what happens. He never backs down from a challenge & stays firm if insulted. He's like someone who can read people's minds, but he just takes a 'lucky guess.' Apparently he has no sense of humor so he takes things too seriously, although he tries to find his sense of humor. Kilik is very intelligent in battle, finding every different solution for the outcome to be on his side. Kilik tends to stay quiet in front of others as he tries focusing more at the situation at hand. If everything is okay for the time being, he will start up a conversation of something he knows or of what the other likes to talk about. One thing about him is he gets stressed during a battle when he has WAY too much pressure. He randomly calls out commands which can mess up his battle style, occasionally giving his opponent the win. Kilik has a little anger issues when someone doesn't take notice of him, so try to comment for him always when possible. History: Kilik used to live in Cianwood City, playing in the beach all the time. His family later had to move to save money. Kilik was sad to leave, wanting to stay with his friends. When they arrived to Unova, his parents decided to get him a Water Pokemon as it would remind him of the water Pokemon at the beach in Cianwood City. They got him an Oshawott from Prof. Juniper to keep him company & help him move on. He named him Yaibe. It just sounded cool. At his years in Castelia City, his new home, Kilik plays with his Pokemon near the harbor. It's not often though. Kilik ventures around the buildings & such, even the gym. In the middle of the city he saw 2 Pokemon fight each other, with one kid on each side giving commands. What was this? Why were they fighting? When the battle ended Kilik ask the kids why they fought. They explained to him that they are trainers, & trainers battle out with Pokemon to become the strongest. Of course they told him he didn't have to become a trainer. He could do whatever he wanted with Pokemon, just so long as it's not bad. Almost everyday, Kilik went to look for battles with Yaibe, but a lot of people were to busy with this & that. A few dancers did battle him, he lost 2 battles but won the rest. He was becoming better. He didn't battle much, which was suckish for him since he started loving battle so much. On his way home through the back alley, after picking up groceries to take home, Kilik had a feeling someone was watching him. He looked around to see who it was, but nothing. Then he noticed that the bag he was holding felt lighter than it should. When he looked the bag of food was gone. How did that happen? A giggle was heard. Kilik turned around to find someone just hiding right now, only seeing a glimpse of a...tail? He caught up to this thief & found a girl with his bag, & a tail. Was it a costume or something? Kilik decided to pull the tail, & what surprised him really was a shocker. This 'girl' was actually a Zorua. It giggled, but Kilik wasn't happy. It stole his food & thinks this a joke. He wasn't gonna stand for this. He brought out Yaibe for a battle, & Zorua took her stance. Zorua didn't put up much of battle, causing it to lose & be caught with a Pokeball. Lucky there were lots in the Pokemart & Kilik had enough money for 2. With a new friend & groceries back, Kilik walked back to his house in buildings. (Hard to find sometimes.) Years passed, & Kilik was now ready to go on his own adventure. His parents wished him luck & he was off, starting at Route 5. Thinking of his past battles, Kilik knew he hadn't reached his full potential yet. He wanted to hone his skills to have control & be the strongest there can be. Well, he did hear there was a Pokemon Trainer Academy on an island. It applied a lot of trainers, so Kilik would have many opportunities to train & battle. In short he applied & got accepted, of course he didn't pass the practical entrance exam so he was in the Entei Dorm. Still, he was in & that was enough. Team: Yaibe Personality: Gets cocky when winning a battle, which might end bad for him. He however does listen to his trainer. He hopes to make friends with any person & Pokemon he meets. Lvl: 17 Moves: Swords Dance, Razor Shell, Focus Energy, Double Team, X-Scissor, Water Gun Mistress Personality: Likes to play mean jokes just for fun, but will apologize if it goes to far. She isn't so fond of battling, & is pretty stubborn. The fact is she is their for those who are having a bad or rough time. Lvl: 15 Moves: Shadow Ball, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Dark Pulse, Captivate, Calm Mind Category:Character Category:Student